EverlastingLove
by kayOH
Summary: This is Troy & Gabriella, or Troyella. Yeah, there is drama and some initimate moments. Rated Teen just in case :D!
1. Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest closed his book and looked at the happy couple. "You may kiss the bride."

Troy turned toward Gabriella and leaned forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned toward him, her lips impatiently waiting.

Gabriella groaned as her eyes fluttered open. This event invaded her dreams multiple times a week and ended at that exact moment. She threw off the white satin covers and sank her feet into pink plush slippers. It had been years since she left East High, years since she left Troy Bolton. She had left him in the arms of another woman. He called her every day, occasionally even multiple times- but her pride refused to let her call him back. Her heart was crushed when she learned he had cheated on her. Now, she refused to let him have that chance to hurt her again. Eventually, the calls just ended. Gabriella was upset, mainly at herself for letting him go. That was three years ago.

Now she was at a Florida college far away from Albuquerque. Like any ordinary girl, she tried to move on. She dated a few guys on her campus, but found herself comparing them to Troy.

Gabriella took a quick shower, and pulled on Victoria Secret sweatpants and an Abercrombie polo. She wrapped her long wavy hair into a messy bun, without a glance in the mirror. Suddenly, the phone rang loudly. '

'Hello," she asked into the receiver.

"Gabriella!" Her eyes widened with recognition.


	2. Chapter 2

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled. She found it hard to contain her excitement. She had not talked to Taylor for over a month.

"Don't forget me!!" yelled another familiar voice.

"Sharpay!" A smile broke on her face. The three girls began to talk rapidly –sharing memories and stories. Gabriella shared what was going on in Florida, while Taylor and Sharpay interrupted each other about East High and what everyone was doing now. Kelsi was creating a musical for a nearby theater, while Taylor was a science teacher at East High. Chad was a sports instructor at East High and Ryan was acting at a nearby theater.

"Actually, he is the lead of the last play Kelsi wrote." Sharpay added.

Gabriella plopped on the couch, and turned on the television. She was only half listening to what her friend were saying. She found herself wondering about Troy, but found it too difficult to ask what he was doing now. _What if he married that girl? _She wondered sadly. The theme song for "Access Hollywood" blared through the speakers. Her attention turned back to the telelvision, eager to catch up on the celebrity gossip.

"Sharpay Evans took some time to sit down with us today. She is just days away from the premiere of her new movie, "Like to Love." She was seen at the premiere of "Pirates of the Caribbean 3" today accompanied by her oldest daughter, Ashley. Her interview is coming up next." A commercial for baby formula popped up on the screen and Gabriella hit mute.

"Man Sharpay. Your career is on fire!" Gabriella remarked

Sharpay laughed. "Life in the fast road is how I like it. It's hard to balance family and career sometimes. I'm thinking of taking a mini-break from movies and musicals for the moment. Should I?" She sounded much different on the phone than on TV.

_Perhaps a break is just what she needs_, Gabriella thought.

Gabriella broke the silence. "I think you should take a mini- break. You sound," She paused for a moment.

"Tired?" Taylors voice broke in.

"Mommy," a small voice interrupted. "I'm bored!"

"Ashley, Mommy is on the phone!" Sharpay spoke in an exasperated tone. "Go find Uncle Ryan!"

A soft giggled escaped from Gabriella. It was nice too see that Sharpay hadn't changed one bit. "How many kids do you have again?" Gabriella had left Albuquerque when Sharpay was nine months pregnant with her third child.

"Four..." Sharpay inhaled deeply. "Ashley & Bradley, Christina and Delia"

Gabriella's eyes opened wide. 'When did the fourth one come around?" She was honestly quite shocked that it was not covered in the media.

"She came around two years ago. Did I not tell you?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella shook her head, quickly realizing Sharpay could not see her. "No! How is it being a mother to four?" Gabriella curiously asked.

Sharpay began to rant all about the pros and cons of mother hood. "I guess you're just going to have to fly back out here and see Ms. Montez!" She giggled.

"Yeah!" Taylor yelled.

Gabriella bit her lip thinking. "Maybe I will!" She had been thinking about a visit to Albuquerque for some time now.

"Bradley! Do not touch that!" Sharpays' voice broke the silence "Sorry, I have to go. Ashley Denise you put that down!" A click signaled her exit.

An awkward silence followed her exit.

Suddenly, a male voice broke through the phone. "Taylor, You have a doctor's appointment."

Gabriella heard Taylor groan. "Thank you Chad. Sorry Gabi! Bye." She heard a click and a few seconds later the dial tone. Gabriella shut off the phone. She had known Taylor and Chad were engaged now, but had no idea that the two were living together. It suddenly hit her that the special bond these girls once shared was disappearing and _fast_. Gabriella held the phone close to her chest and looked around her room, but her eyes settled on a silver frame with best friends written continuously around the edges. It was the crowd from East High. Her lips formed a smile. Her eyes shifted from the frame to the phone. She began to punch in numbers.

"Hello. This is Ft. Lauderdale National Airport. How can we help you?"

Gabriella glanced at the picture one last time before speaking clearly. "I need one ticket to Albuquerque please. Pronto"


	3. Chapter 3

"I should have packed lighter," mumbled Gabriella. She dragged her plaid suitcase from the luggage rack. She was stressed and cranky having woken up early to pack and go through security. As she walked out of the airport, however, she began to relax as the sun rayed down on her golden skin.

"Gabi!"

Gabriella turned quickly and whacked into Taylor. "Tay!" She wrapped her arms around the girl and squeezed her. A _click_ suddenly went off in her head and she glanced down.

"My God Taylor! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Gabriella was shocked that Taylor had not told her. Gabriella studied her. She was huge and looked like she was due any day.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. Is it a surprise? Man I thought it would be a really good surprise. We have everything all ready. It's going to be great." Taylor realized she was rambling and smiled innocently. Gabriella smiled and began to tear. She locked eyes with Taylor. The girls began to jump up and down screaming with their arms flailing and tears pouring out of their eyes.

Chad rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Taylor and Gabriella shoulders'. They stopped jumping and Gabriella quickly turned toward Chad. "Hey kid!" She looked skyward at his big, bushy curls. "I see you still have 'the fro'," Gabriella laughed a little. She had assumed things would be awkward with Chad, due to the Troy circumstance. She glanced toward him nervously.

Chad nodded, "And I will never get rid of 'the fro'" He struck a pose and flashed a warm smile toward Gabriella. He then grabbed Gabriella's heavy bag. "I'll take that."

She let out a soft sigh of relief. _At Least He's not mad_.

Gabriella and Taylor linked arms sharing stories and laughing as Chad struggled with Gabis' bag. They slowly neared the large navy blue Durango. Chad wheeled Gabriella's suitcase to the trunk, and slowly popped open the hood. He threw the bag in the trunk, and collapsed on top of her bag.

Gabriella giggled. "I'm guessing I should have packed lighter?" She smiled nervously and opened the door. She sank into the leather seats.

Chad slammed the trunk down, and the car shook. Gabriella looked down at her nails and began to pick at her new manicure.

Taylor patted Gabriellas' hand. "He's just being a drama king." Taylor opened the passenger door and attempted to get in the tall vehicle. Gabriella reached to help her, but Chad rushed over and helped her into the car. She gently slid into her seat. Gabriella watched happily as Chad leaned down and kissed Taylors' forehead. He gently shut Taylors' door and returned to the drivers' seat.

Gabriella slid on her rectangular sun glasses and rolled her window down. She glanced toward Taylor and saw her fingers interlocked with Chads'. She watched a peaceful smile break upon Taylors face, and began to smile herself. She leaned her head against the window, basking in the warmth of Albuquerque.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

** Hey [: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is semi-longer than the others. I combined two in one.

* * *

"Need help?" laughed Gabriella.

Chad was attempting to get Gabriellas bag out of the trunk. He lost his grip and slipped backwards, sending Gabriella and Taylor into hysterics.

"Alright, math girl," Chad smirked. "You do it." He wrapped an arm around Taylor with a smug look on his face.

Gabriella shrugged and reached for the bag. She grabbed the handle and with a quick tug pulled it out.

Chad's mouth dropped, but he shut it rather quickly pretending it was no big deal. "Lucky tug," He grumbled and dragged the suitcase toward the front door.

Taylor waited until the door slammed shut before high fiving Gabriella. "Nice!"

Gabriella giggled than curtseyed. She than struck a pose better known as the "Elvis."

"Thank you, Thank you very much!"

Taylor cracked up and waddeled into the house. Gabriella turned back toward the car and slammed the trunk shut. She studied the house. It was white Colonial style home. The black shutters looked freshly painted and the yard was neatly manicured. She glanced around the neighborhood. The houses looked slightly similar. She turned toward the neighbor next door. A tan muscular man walked unto the front stoop. She squinted. He looked oddly familiar.

"Gabriella?"

She turned back toward the front door. "Coming Tay!" She stepped into the house.

"SURPRISE!"

Gabriella felt her eyes widen and mouth drop. She spun toward Taylor. "I….you!" She hugged her tightly and blended into the crowd catching up with everyone.

Gabriella plopped on the comfortable couch next to Sharpay. "How has acting been?" She crossed her legs Indian style and turned toward Sharpay. Like always, Sharpay looked amazing. She had a fresh manicure. Her hair was pin straight and bleached blonde. She was wearing a gorgeous dress.

"Oh, It's been great. Actually, I just got chosen for a local play. You know, something closer to home." She smiled and glanced toward her daughter. She then quickly got up and began to talk to Kelsi.

Gabriella glanced toward the girl, and noticed Ryan helping her build using legos. A large figure suddenly obstructed her view. She glanced upward and met Taylors eyes. Taylor sank down next to Gabriella.

"Where is Zeke?"

Taylor took a glance around the room before responding. "I have no idea. I thought I saw him before though."

The dining room doors swung open. "Dinner is served"

Gabriella helped Taylor into the dining room. Everyone began to fill their porcelain plates with an assortment of food. Taylor began to take heaps of everything. Gabriella looked on with an expression of awe mixed with pure disgust.

"I remember doing that," whispered a familiar voice.

Gabriella turned toward Sharpay and tilted her head.

"Straight to the thighs baby." She smacked her thighs and slid into a chair to the right of Taylor.

Gabriella giggled softly, then quickly slid next to Taylor.

Friends quickly filled the remaining seats. The room erupted into numerous conversations and laughter.

Chad quickly pushed his chair back and raised his glass. All slowly turned toward him and quickly followed his example.

"To Gabriella. Welcome home!" He announced than glanced at her with a smile.

Gabriella stared down at her napkin and felt a blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Welcome back Gabs!"

She pushed her napkin off her lap and noticed something on the ground. She wiped it up quickly off the hardwood floor. Her wrist suddenly felt a painful squeeze. Taylors head popped down next to her.

Taylor spoke slowly enunciating every word. "That was my water. It broke!"


	5. Chapter 5

_She pushed her napkin off her lap and noticed something on the ground. She wiped it up quickly off the hardwood floor. Her wrist suddenly felt a painful squeeze. Taylors head popped down next to her._

_Taylor spoke slowly enunciating every word. "That was my water. It broke!"_

A jumble of nerves invaded Gabriella's stomach. Taylor slowly got up from the table; however, she could not hide her nerves from Gabriella. Taylor slowly walked toward the living room, and steadily lowered herself into the couch. Her face quickly contorted into a look of complete pain.

"Contractions," Taylor whimpered before continuing, "I thought they were just cramps… but…" Her voice broke off and her eyes widened in fear.

The way Taylor looked right now killed Gabriella. The normally bright outspoken best friend was now lying on the couch with terror written plain across her face. Gabriella held Taylors hand tight. "I'm going to go get Chad okay?"

Taylor nodded quickly, and only mumbled a single word: "Hurry!"

Gabriella pranced off the couch. She forced herself to remain calm before re entering the dining room. Shockingly, nobody notice Taylors' incident. Gabriella slid into the chair next to Chad and whispered, "Taylor. Couch. NOW!"

His eyebrows shot up. Light filled his eyes. He got it. He stood briskly from the table, "Excuse me." Fortunatley, everyone was too absorbed in his or her conversations to notice the minor interruption. Sharpay glared suspiciously at Gabriella, who in turn smiled sweetly. Sharpay grabbed her wrist, "Her water broke didn't it?"

Gabriella dragged Sharpay into the living room. "Yes, but they are trying not to conduct attention." Her eyes darted to the living room. _My God. These people are oblivious to EVERYTHING._

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, "OH, Yeah. Like WHO would notice a huge ambulance rushing toward the house and sweeping Taylor off." She rolled her eyes in the typical Sharpay fashion.

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "I know, but they seem to think the baby will…"

Her sentence was cut off by a loud cry. Gabriella and Sharpay stole a glance toward the new "spectators." Sharpay patted Gabriella's' hand, "I got this."

She stood up straight, and marched into the kitchen, "And just WHAT is everybody looking at? EAT!" She commanded.

Kelsi squinted at Sharpay, "We don't have to listen to you." Her eyes darted in confusion as she stole a glance toward Gabriellas motions.

Ryan leaned over to Kelsi, "Please don't piss her off!"

Sharpay looked down at Kelsi. Her eyebrows pulled together. Kelsi quickly scarfed down her water.

A smile played across Sharpays lips. "I THOUGHT you'd see it my way." She stood up, watching as the others broke into conversations. She mouthed "Easy" to Gabriella before walking over toward Taylor. "How are you doing?"

Sweat was trickling down Taylor's face. "Oh I am JUST wonderful," She sarcastically remarked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and glanced toward the window. "How long ago did you call the ambulance?"

Gabriellas eyes shot open. She ran toward the phone and rapidly dialed "911." She was about to press send when the power shot off.

_Oh. No. No. No!_ She bolted back toward Taylor.

"Were you able to?"

"I'm Sorry." Gabriella frowned.

Taylor moaned loudly then screamed "AH!"

Sharpay draped a wet cloth over Taylors head. "Your going to be okay," She held Taylors free hand between hers.

Taylor half-smiled before quickly squeezing Sharpays hand. It turned a ghastly white. When the contraction ended, Sharpay quickly took back her hand and checked for a broken nail.

"EASY there Tiger!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Candles, Candles._ Gabriella climbed on the counter, and rummaged through the hard, wooden cabinets. Every candle she found, she grabbed.

"Need help?

Gabriella bounced up and smacked her head on the cabinet.

"OW!" She let out a loud yelp. Her head tingled slightly, but then the pain set in.

Sharpay helped her off and searched through the freezer. Ice was found and wrapped in a decorated paper towel. The bundle was then passed to Gabriella. Gabriella held it to the growing bump.

"My Bad," mumbled Sharpay.

Kelsi rushed in. "We heard a loud thud. Are you guys okay?"

Varieties of candles were thrown in her arms.

"Go set them on the table," commanded Sharpay before she scurried off.

Gabriella scooped up the remaining candles and placed them near Taylor.

She heard rustling and swiftly spun around. Heaps of blankets were flying down the stairs. Gabriella rushed over to the bottom of the stairs and found herself covered by dozens of blankets strewn on top of her. Sharpay grumbled and dragged the soft blankets near Taylor.

Bradly rushed in, his eyes slowly blinking, "Mommy. I'm Tired!"

It was easy to see that his deep chocolate eyes were finding it harder and harder to remain open.

Sharpay lifted her son up in the air. Her eyes shifted toward Chad and followed his finger up the stairs. Ashley and Christina sleepily got up from Ryan's lap and pulled themselves up the carpeted stairs.

The candle cast a soft glow illuminating the beads of sweat congregating on Taylors' forehead.

"Breathe in and out," Chad whispered trying to emulate their pregnancy instructor. A door gently shut upstairs followed by a soft patter down the stairs. In an instance, Sharpay slipped next to Gabriella.

"Taylor, your going to have to push," She held her hand gently, as Chad pushed back her hair.

Gabriella moved toward the dining room doors and shut them.

_Showtime._


	7. Chapter 7

"For the love of all that is good and merciful Taylor, PUSH!" Sharpay grumbled. Her hands were cradling the babies head.

Gabriella dabbed Taylors' forehead hoping to bring her some comfort. The candles were slowly burning and a flashlight was shining on Taylor.

"Push," commanded Sharpay.

With a sharp intake of breath, Taylor pushed. Her screams were the only sound ringing through the house.

"One BIG push!" Taylor winced, than nodded. She took a sharp breath and pushed hard. Gabriella glanced at Taylor, watching as tears streamed down her face. It was difficult to watch her high school friend giving birth. Time had passed by so quickly.

Sharpay quickly turned the baby and wiped it. A soft, plush, blanket was wrapped it around it. Taylor cried openly. A muffled cheer erupted from the opposite end of the door. Chad reached for the scissors and helped Taylor cut the cord. Gabriella studied the baby. The baby had Taylor's skin mixed with a full head of hair. Sharpay slid out to share the news; although, everybody already knew. Gabriella slid out to the back porch. She smiled happily for her friend, but for some reason her heart ached. She found herself jealous of Taylor.

She suddenly imagined Troy's strong arms surrounding her in a warm embrace.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gabriella glanced down.

"Eventually Gabs," whispered Sharpay.

She quietly slipped back in the house. Gabriella saw a light flick on and saw Sharpay bend down and kiss her children.

Gabriella looked at the reflection of the stars in the lake.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Eventually," she whispered into the silent night.


End file.
